As accelerometers become more common, smaller, and low-power consumption, users increasingly have accelerometer-based data available to them.
The accelerometer data may be used in a step-counter or pedometer, to count a user's steps. In the prior art, pedometers generally allow a user to set a step count goal (e.g. 10,000 steps for the day) and then show a current step count. Some prior art pedometers enable the user to upload the pedometer results to their computer to track results over multiple days.